Got Vodka?
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: Sequel to Vodka Delight. Raivis has been avoiding Ivan for a few weeks. Ivan runs out of patience. I OWN NOTHING.


**Seeing that there is still not enough love in the LatviaxRussia community, the authoress has decided to create an entire SAGA of the Vodka Love! I call it my Vodka Love Saga, Fluffy Lemonades With A Huge Splash Of Vodka! (Am so proud) *gets shot by Vash***

**Oi! Look at the bright side! Lithuania is free for Poland to take him! Go, PoLiet! (Supported mainly because it would strengthen the Latvia/Russia.) Kekekeke... I feel guilty. (gets shot again) (I won't die that easily, mind you)**

**Oh, and I used human names this time! I hope you guys don't mind! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. If I did, there would be more Latvia/Russia (sorry Lithuania/Russia fangals.) And, I don't own the ad line "Got Milk?" used in the Got Milk? Campaign by the Dairy Association. Frankly, don't sue! =(**

**Got Vodka?**

Ivan Braginski stood in front of the window, staring out into the vast icy tundra that surrounded his home. Irritated, he pushed back pale bangs, glaring at his reflection.

It had been a few weeks since _that_ incident, and Raivis, his dear Raivis, had refused all forms of contact with Ivan, sticking close to his brothers all the time. He had tried to find the boy when he was alone, but with no success. He could always order Raivis to come to him, but for some reason, that would make things worse and the rift between then to expand. Frankly, Ivan's patience was wearing thin. _Dangerously _thin.

It was odd how Raivis could bring forth such strange feelings within Ivan. First, he tempted him with his body, then he drove Ivan wild with his moans, and now, he frustrated him by ignoring him.

Whenever Ivan felt himself grow impatient, he had to remind himself of that night, that wonderful, wonderful night, where Raivis had looked so beautiful, cheeks flushed and eyes glistening with tears, his damp locks clinging to his forehead. And Ivan had kissed those sweet lips, and had indulged himself in him. It was a memory that Ivan's darkest fantasies could not even hope to compare.

Coming out of his paradise, Ivan vowed that he will make the boy his and experience that heat again. Soon.

**XxXxX OH MY GOD! F***! I forgot yesterday was Raivis' birthday AND my deadline!!!XxXxX**

Gathering information about your target was important, Ivan had learnt. So now, peeking from around the wall, he witnessed Toris bending down and hugging his little brother, kissing the top of his freshly showered head goodnight. Ivan grit his teeth in jealousy. How come _Toris _gets to touch Raivis so easily? _He _didn't have to go through the hardships just to get Raivis to look at him! Oh great, Raivis was clinging to his brother, who laughed and swept him up bridal style and walked into the room.

Just _Goddamn _great.

When Toris came out into the hallway, he immediately called out, "Ivan, I know you're there."

Ivan popped his head around, slapping on a sheepish smile on his face. He'll just have to think up ways to maim Toris' arm until it was beyond repair.

"Guess I wasn't that good, eh?"

"I could see your nose."

Ivan laughed solicitously. Now he wanted to drive a pickaxe through his skull.

The Lithuanian crossed the hallway to Ivan. Secretly, Ivan was surprised. Normally the three Baltics would steer clear of him.

"Listen, Ivan. I don't know what you're playing at, but you keep away from Raivis, okay?"

Ivan's lips twitched, to keep them from curling. "What did our young Raivis tell you, Toris? We only had some drinks and went to a hotel for the night, since the house was too far to walk. Nothing more." The lie fell smoothly.

"Don't give me that shit!" Toris' voice was harsh, but Ivan could see the slight fear mixed with rage in his eyes. "Raivis was crying in his room when he came back, and he clung to me for two whole hours. I had to spend the night in his room just to calm him down." He shook his head in disgust. "Don't drag him into your twisted games."

The thought of _his _cute little Raivis in the arms of another man, despite being a sibling, did not particularly please Ivan. His lips pressed into a thin line. _"You can't have him. He is mine, and mine alone!" _

Toris flinched, but he didn't back off."He is _not _yours." He hissed. "And you _fucking _stay away from my little brother understand?"

Ivan smirked. "And if I don't?"

Toris narrowed his eyes. "I'm not exactly sure what I'll do to you, but trust me: you won't like it."

And throwing one last warning glare, he walked away.

Ivan had to admit, that was pretty brave of the man. Many people have crossed Ivan Braginski; very, very few survived only because they pleaded hard enough. Ivan made his way to Raivis' bedroom door. Opening it a crack, a peered in to see Raivis' light-coloured curls peeking out from the sheets, his face serene.He looks untouchable like that, Ivan thought. As if he were so far away no one could reach him.

Ivan tip toed into the room, the carpet muffling his boots. Hovering over the sleeping angel, Ivan softly touched the hair. It felt good to feel the silky strands tugging through his fingers. He bent down and kissed him lightly on the temple, sighing as he straightened up. He smelled clean. What wouldn't he give to feel the boy in his arms...

The floorboards creaked only slightly as Ivan left the room, closing the door behind him. On the bed, Raivis shifted a little.

_Clink._

Ivan glanced down. Apparently, he had knocked down some glass of some kind. He picked it up. It was a half empty milk bottle. What on Earth was it doing it here? Toris was a meticulous cleaner. Ivan turned to the door guarding Raivis' room. Perhaps...

With a sudden burst of energy, Ivan bolted to the library, slamming the door open. Sure enough, Eduard was there, reading. He got up. "Sir."

"Eduard!" Ivan smiled, waving the bottle of milk. "How often does Raivis drink milk?"

**Yandere! Lithuania :D**

**XxXxX HAPPY BRITHDAY RAIVIS AND I'M SO SORRY! XxXxX**

Eduard had been guarded, answering as simply as he could, eyes calculative. But the answer was good enough for Ivan to lay basis on his plan. He waited in the shadows, choosing a spot that would conceal himself (and his nose) completely. Toris passed by the door, dropping a bottle of milk in front of it before leaving. _Perfect._ Ivan grinned.

He crept silently to the door, taking the warm milk and popping the cap open. After chugging about half of the milk, he got out the extra bottle he kept hidden in his coat and tipped the contents into the milk bottle. When the milk diluted with the clear fluid, Ivan replaced the cap, and the milk looked as if it were never touched.

Then, he slunk back into the shadows, waiting.

It wasn't long until Raivis opened his bedroom door, kneeling down to take the milk. A few minutes after re-entering his room, Ivan got up from his hiding spot, pressing his ears eagerly against the door.

He didn't have to wait long for the first hiccup.

**XxXxX Here is your present, Raivis! Vodka, a Russian, and SMUT! ;D Raivis: I DON'T WANT IT! *whimper* XxXx**

"I-Ivannn?" Raivis slurred, his heavenly blue eyes unfocused. His shirt was hanging half-way open, his neck and face flushed.

"Raivis." Ivan cooed, locking the door firmly behind him. He padded closer to the boy, eyes glittering like jewels. He's waited for far too long. And the young Latvian looked so alluring... the fair flesh of his chest was firm and smooth. Ivan sat on the foot of the bed, watching the boy predatorily.

"How was your milk?" Ivan eyed the empty milk bottle in Raivis' small hands, which tightened its grasp.

"It... It was hot." Raivis said.

"Hot how?"

Raivis swallowed. "B-Burning." He hiccupped.

"Where?" Ivan said in a voice one would use when taming a small, scared animal.

"H-here." Raivis touched his throat. Ivan edged closer, crawling over the boy until their faces were inches apart.

"Then allow me to soothe it." He breathed. Then he planted butterfly kisses all over Raivis' neck.

"Mmph!" Raivis was unprepared for the sudden attack, and he squirmed, but stopped when the kissing actually _did _help the scorching in his throat a little. Absently, he lifted a hand to bury itself in Ivan's silky hair. Raivis marvelled at the texture, the hoary colour sifting through his fingers. The kisses on his neck deepened, and he felt his flesh being sucked on and bitten lightly.

When Ivan lifted his face up, Raivis' neck was covered with red marks. Raivis smiled sheepishly, and said a simple thank you.

"Anytime." Ivan whispered. "But I think I deserve something in return, da?"

Raivis tilted his head like a bird, curious. Ivan put his lips to Raivis' ear. "You."

A hand intruded Raivis' pants. He moaned when it rubbed against his member, stiffening it. There was the sound of glass hitting wood, and Raivis saw to see the milk bottle set down on his bedside table. Ivan pumped him, and sound after sound ripped from Raivis' throat, his fingers clutching Ivan's shirt. His head went closer to Ivan's chest, and the Russian's free hand held him there.

From last time's experience, Ivan had discovered a particularly sensitive spot on Raivis' neck. He sucked on it now, feeling the throbbing of a pulse running there, so rich and full of life. He smiled into the skin, then lifted his head and kissed Raivis. The young boy's apple blossom cheeks stained red.

Just as Raivis was far on the edge, a restraining hand tightened at the base of his member, and he gasped. Looking up and meeting Ivan's heated gaze, an unspoken question was conveyed.

"You made me wait long enough." Ivan answered with a smile. "So you need to be punished.…"

Raivis widened his eyes. Apprehension filled him as Ivan grabbed something from the floor… Ivan's scarf, which had lay discarded on the floor (along with other article of clothing—When had Ivan undressed him?), came into view. Ivan raised both his hands and pinned Raivis' over his head, and Raivis felt his wrist suddenly restricted together. Terrified, he looked up to see Ivan securing his arms to the headboard with his precious scarf. **(Katyusha would be shocked to see what her gift was used for)**

Then Ivan turned his gleeful eyes on him, rubbing his fingers lightly over one of Raivis' nipples.

"Now, Raivis, tell me what you want."

Raivis turned his head away, blushing. This was embarrassing! The haze, caused by intoxication, had cleared up a bit, and his thinking was lucid enough to understand the… uncomfortable situation he was in.

But not enough for him to not want it.

"Well now, don't make me wait." Ivan pouted, his fingers circling slower now, and he bent down to give it a light lick. Raivis gasped, and lifted his chest as much as he could to the hot mouth. But Ivan only pulled his head back, grinning. "If you want it you're going to have to beg for it."

_Beg…_Raivis, far too aroused to care, threw all concern into the winds. He cringed as he stuttered the words out. "I-Ivan s-s-sir… Please…"

"Please what? State clearly what you want. One hand lazily traced nonsensical patterns to Raivis' hips.

"I…I want…" Raivis swallowed back his dignity. "P-Please touch m-m-my… w-with your m-mouth…" Raivis cast his glance away. He could _feel _his entire body turning a bright tomato red.

Ivan beamed. That was good enough for him. "Raivis, Raivis, Raivis." He tutted. "What a happy man you make me." And then he closed his mouth over the pink bud on Raivis' chest, teasing it with his toungue.

"AH!" Raivis moaned, his hands fighting uselessly against the restraint. "Oh…" his voice filled Ivan's ears urging him to make more sounds leave Raivis' lips.

After some time of twirling the pink buds with his teeth, Ivan slid his mouth further downwards, leaving hickeys all over Raivis' lean stomach. When they reached his crotch, he paused, looking up at the boy's face again.

Staring at him intently, he took the erect length whole into his mouth. Raivis quivered as Ivan bobbed his head up and down, mouth conforming to where it was most suitable (and most pleasurable). His lowered eyes focused on Ivan's wisteria ones, which were still fixed on his face. Raivis shuddered at the look in his eyes: greedy, devouring, _burning. _As if they wanted to eat him whole.

Ivan, on the other hand, was appreciating the way Raivis' small face was contorting with the pleasure undoubtedly coursing through him. How soft and pink those lips looked, the fresh smooth cheeks like silk pressed with astilbe. And they were _all his._

Cum filled his mouth, sweet. Ivan swallowed all of it.

When he raised himself to kiss Raivis, he reached around and released him. His hands slid down Raivis' back, and he pressed a finger into his entrance.

"Ahh…Nng!" Raivis moaned, pushing against the finger. Another one was added, and as soon as Ivan was sure Raivis was ready, he lifted him onto his throbbing member and buried himself to the hilt.

"Uwaa…" Raivis fought to catch his breath, hands clutching Ivan's hair. Kisses were planted on his neck, and a voice told him to calm down. When Raivis was properly adjusted, Ivan moved, pulling out until only the tip was left, then ramming back into Raivis.

"Hah-!"

"Why have you been avoiding me, Raivis?"

"Oh.."

"I've never hurt you, nor will I ever. What makes you think I'll do anything bad to you other than this?" he thrust into him again.

"Nnngg…"

"Don't fight it. Just feel."

"AH!" Ivan had hit the special spot within him.

"Please don't run from me anymore, Raivis. Because you're mine, now and forever." Ivan stroked him in time to his rhythm.

A few more thrusts and strokes, and Raivis came, coating his abdomen with come. He called out Ivan's name as he did, the stars and heavens dancing before his eyes. Ivan, unable to hold on much longer, gave a few more thrusts and came too, filling Raivis.

Pulling out, Ivan wrapped his arms around Raivis, pulling the sheets above them. Kissing the top of his head, he whispered _"Don't leave me."_

Raivis was already asleep, but Ivan was sure he saw a smile on his lips.

On the carpet, discarded along with Ivan's coat, was a bottle of Russia's strongest vodka, half empty.

**Okay, Done! I didn't have time to proof read it, so deal! **

**Reviews are chocolayte. So do it and let's have a Valentine's Day!**


End file.
